


Happy birthday Dipper, happy birthday Alcor

by DoomsdayFairy



Series: transcendence au [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: : ), Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, bring out the tissues everyone because you're gonna need them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy
Summary: 13 years ago the death of a human boy gave birth to a powerful demon. Today Dipper Pines struggles to come to terms with his new identity as echoes from his old life comes back to haunt him.





	Happy birthday Dipper, happy birthday Alcor

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Dipper! As a nice little gift, I'm going to destroy everything you love : )

Dipper Pines was human. Born on august 31’st to two perfectly normal human parents, together with a human sister, in a human hospital, in a human town. 

Human.

Normal and human, just the way it was supposed to be. 

And yet…

Dipper Pines had glowing eyes. Dipper Pines had sharp claws, even sharper fangs, and a voice that could cause ears to bleed and the very fabric of reality vibrate when he spoke. 

Dipper Pines was a demon. 

Dipper Pines was the dreambender, lord of nightmares, the twin star. 

Alcor. 

Dipper Pines was a demon, and he hated it. 

These last years had been nothing but cruel to the boy. They had all but stolen away his life, his future, his  _ family _ . His sister was a mess, she did her best to hide it, but Dipper could tell that the pressure to comfort and care for him throughout the years had worn her out. And his parent didn’t even want to look at him, terrified of their own son and the monster they thought he’d become. But for some reason he still clung to them. Because these broken pieces of normalcy had for far to long been all that he’d had left to help him keep himself together. Dipper was so, so thankful for Gravity Falls and its residents for welcoming him to their town and continuing to treat him like an equal. Not like a terrifying demon, but a friend. Without them, he may very well have already become the demon that his parents feared.  _ _ _ _

Dipper was determined to not let that happen. 

_ Alcor _ might be a demon, but Dipper still saw himself as human. That had to count as something right? So long as he managed to separate himself from all that was going on in the summoning circles he’d be fine. As long as the actions of Alcor the demon weren’t the actions of Dipper the human. Then he could go home afterwards, back to the mystery shack, back to his family. 

Back to his sanity.

...It was on his 26’th birthday that that mentality fell apart. 

He had started out the day the same way he started out most days: Said good morning to Mabel, fought with Stan over the TV remote, sat down and enjoyed the breakfast that Henry had made, and then headed out to answer the day’s first summoning. The first five or so had gone okay, Dipper still didn’t feel entirely comfortable leaving his humanity at home to play the demon role like this, but sometimes you’ve just gotta do what you’ve gotta do. Summoning number six though, had been different. Dipper had known that something was wrong the moment he felt the tugging on his soul, pulling him into a circle with bindings far to strong for his comfort. At once he could feel invisible chains wrap themselves around his body, forcing him to stay and listen to his summoners demands even though all he wanted to do was to tear his way out of the circle and into the mindscape. 

Or… at least that’s what he  _ would  _ have wanted until a choked sob sounded from the corner of the room, and Dipper looked over in horror to see his parents laying tere bound and gagged with a cut across his father’s cheek where the summoner must have cut him in order to draw blood and start the summoning. 

The summoner was talking now. Dipper didn’t want to listen, but the chains binding him left him no choice, and it was as the hooded stranger in front of him spoke that Dipper realized with horror that they were actually no stranger at all. 

No, this was far worse. Because this was a person that Dipper remembered once looking up to, whom he used to trust to take care of him, whom Dipper had nothing but fond memories of playing with in his own backyard so many summers ago. Dipper fought not to cry and to stay strong as his  _ cousin,  _ his father’s nephew, Dylan Pines, carefully laid out his demands to him. 

_ His parents safety. _ Okay.

_ In return for eternal fame and fortune. _ How creative.

And Dipper didn’t want to but-

“What are you waiting for, get to work  _ Mason _ .” The chains tightened, and Dipper had no choice but to obey. The use of his true name had rendered any type of struggling useless. 

This was the worst birthday he’d had since the transcendence.

In the corner he could hear his parents continuing to sob. The two of them looked almost as helpless as he felt. Vaguely, he wondered what would happen after this. Would Dylan let them go like he’d promised? What about him? Would his cousin keep him? Forever enslaved to his will, his own pet demon to order around and do with as he wished? 

If so, what would his next order be? 

Unfortunately, Dipper found that out to quickly.

“You know-” his cousin began “-this is a nice family reunion and all but…” Dylan paused “After all that’s happened here today I think it would be  _ unwise  _ to leave any witnesses,” Dipper’s parents eyes widened in horror, and Dipper wouldn’t be surprised if his were doing the same, “Why don’t you go head and send auntie and uncle somewhere faaaar away from here, okay Mason?” 

  
  


Dipper could barely hold back his tears at this point. He had to do something, and soon, but what? The chains were so tight, it hurt, they were suffocating him, and thanks to them his body was now acting on its own accord, his hands slowly raising as the magic inside of him charged up too cast a teleportation spell powerful enough to send his parents flying all the way across the globe and  _ he had to do something now  _ come on Dipper think, think,  _ think Dipper you have to do something you have to do something, Dipper you have to- _

Dipper 

_ Dipper  _

His name. 

That was… that was his name now wasn’t it? The once silly nickname gifted to him by his sister had been all his friends and family had known him as for 13 years now. That was the name Mabel whispered to him in the dead of night after a nightmare, the name that had made Henry raise an eyebrow and look at him a little funny the first time he’d heard it, the name that had let him to pick his demon name

Alcor. 

13 years. 

Had it really been that long? 

As the realization struck him, the chains around him began to loosen. And the demon inside him started to slowly rise to the surface. 

And for once, Dipper let it. So as the last of the chains finally slipped off, Alcor sent wave of pure demonic fury to wash over the human standing in front of him. In just under a minute he had reduced what had once been a dear relative of his to ashes (and made both his parents pass out from fright). In just under a minute everything that Dipper had been trying to keep bottled up for so long finally broke loose. In just under a minute, the boy had allowed himself to shamelessly throw his humanity away in favor of something horrible, something cruel, something  _ merciless _ . 

And it felt good.

It felt  _ really  _ good.

In just under a minute, Dipper had finally embraced all that he hated about himself. 

_ Mason Pines _ what a joke. Mason was dead. Nothing but a token reminder for Dipper of all that he wasn’t anymore. For where Mason was dead, Dipper was very much alive.

Alcor was alive.

Alcor, who had been birthed in the flames of the transcendence, had lived inside of Dipper for just as long as Mason had. 

But where the time spent as Mason was now a closed character in the metaphorical book about Dipper’s long, long life, the chapters of Alcor had only just begun to be written. 

And today it had been exactly 13 years since they started. Today exactly equal amount of time had been spent by Dipper as both a human and a demon.

And from today forward, his life as a demon would always have been longer. 

So why not try to look forward to it?

Dipper Pines was Alcor, he was the dreambender, the lord of nightmares, the twin star.

Dipper Pines was a demon.

And he loved it! 


End file.
